Family Vacation
by chimp1984
Summary: Sara, Catherine and Lindsay go on vacation. FF If you don't like same sex relationships, then be smart and read the next one, that might peak your interest a little more...
1. Morning Talk

**_Ok, new story. Been whirling around in this head for a few days now, and I've decided to do something about it. No worries, one of the perks of being an insomniac, is you do a lot of writing, so I'm also writing the next chapter for my other story too. _**

**_I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be, so enjoy!_**

* * *

A couple months ago, I asked Catherine if it was ok if the 3 of us went on a family vacation somewhere 

She was ecstatic when I asked, because she saw it as a step forward in our relationship. We have been together for 4 years, and have been living together for 2 years.

But when I had asked where she wanted to go, she told me anywhere with me would be more than ok. That obviously didn't answer my question, so I asked if I could ask Lindsay where she would like to go. She laughed and said it was ok, but to be warned because Lindsay may choose a place where we would be dishing out a lot of money. I replied back with a "As long as you two are happy, I would be too"

We spent the rest of the morning and afternoon lying in bed, enjoying each other's company

"Cath… we have an hour before we have to pick up Lindsay. But do you mind if I pick her up? Then I can tell her about the vacation and give her the good news that it's her choice?" I ask, running my hand up and down her back

"Of course, honey. That'll give me some more time to start the laundry and get dinner ready before work tonight"

"Great! Is it ok if I take her to the mall?" I ask

"Sara, honey. You don't have to ask me if it's ok for every little thing you wanna do with Lindsay. You help raise her as much as I do. You even help in the discipline area a little bit too. She's as much your daughter as she is mine" Catherine says before giving me a quick kiss then gets out of bed

She has a point, although I hate disciplining Lindsay. Catherine and I have different views on that. She'll ground Lindsay for a week, 2 weeks… she'll take away her TV, her computer time (unless it was for homework, in which case one of us has to sit beside her while she's doing it) take away her cell phone and home phone. Whereas, I much prefer to sit Lindsay down and talk to her about why she did what she did, why she thought it was ok to do it and then I explain to her the reasoning behind the rules. That usually works more in my eyes than taking things away. But I'm more rational then Catherine when she's mad.

"I know… but… ah never mind. I'll call when we're on our way home, OK?"

"Of course. Have fun, but no snacks at the mall. It'll ruin your appetite"

"Oh…. But you know how hungry I get…." I whine

"Well then take an apple to tide you over until then" Catherine replies throwing on a pair of sweats, an old ratty t-shirt and tying her hair back into a ponytail

I lay on the bed, staring at Catherine

"What if I want to eat something else?" I smirk at Catherine in the mirror

"Sara… if we start that, then you'll be late picking up Lindsay" Catherine replies

"Not even a quickie?" I pout

"Not even a quickie, honey"

I sigh and get out of bed throwing on some clothes

"When was the last time we've actually had sex, Cath?" I say, trying not to sound a little hurt by the gazillion-th shoot down

"Um…" Catherine thinks "A few months ago?"

"Exactly! A few months! Not even quickies in those few months. We haven't even had the same days off in God knows how long, and when we manage to have some time alone, all we do is talk. Don't get me wrong, honey…" I say as Catherine shoots me a 'What the fuck are you saying?' look "I like talking, but I'd really like to get some of the intimacy back into this relationship"

I follow Catherine out of our bedroom and into the laundry room. I take a seat on top of the dryer and continue

"It sometimes feels like we're roommates more than girlfriends or even lovers"

Catherine turns around and looks at me

"It's true, Cath. Sometimes I think you're not attracted to me or even in love with me anymore. But you're too nice to say anything so it won't break my heart." I quietly say, looking down at a pile of clothes that Catherine had sorted, to avoid looking at Catherine

Catherine walks up to me and wraps her arms around my waist

"Sara, look at me. Please" she whispers

I look at Catherine then she speaks

"Just because we haven't had sex in a few months doesn't mean that I'm not attracted to you, or in love with you anymore. You, my dear Sara, are very much attractive and don't think that I don't love you anymore, because…" and she brings her mouth to my ear and whispers "Just holding you like this, seeing the insecurities… makes me wet"

I gasp at these words, feeling a heat radiate through my body

"Re…" I cough to clear my suddenly dry throat "Really?"

"Oh yes" then she grabs one of my hands and puts my hand inside her undies so I can feel how wet she is

"God…" I moan, quickly feeling myself getting wetter. I lean in to give Catherine a kiss of a lifetime, but she quickly pulls my hand out and gives me a quick kiss

"You have to pick Lindsay up, hon. You have leave now." She says smiling

"God! You are SO mean!" I say jumping off the dryer

"You sound like Lindsay" Catherine laughs

"Mean. Evil. Pure evilness!" I say "I'll give you a call when we're on our way home. Bye"

I walk out of the laundry room, put on my shoes, grab the keys and leave to pick up Lindsay

* * *

**_So, there's the first chapter... I'm still writing the second. Might be up within the next day or so. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Lindsay's Choice

**_Ok, so here's chapter 2. A little hopeless plugging for my wonderful province :-D Proud Canadian here, that's right... right here (points to self) Now a few mentions:_**

Gryffindor620 - **_Tease? I love teasing too... except no Catherine and Sara lovin' in this chapter... sorry! _**

GoldenLocks - **_Hints? Ohh... OH! Ha ha ha! I hope this was a fast enough update for you then. No wrath, please (begs)_**

iluvdarts - **_Oh, I don't know about that deal... Although I did update, twice in less than 24 hours... one for my other story and an update for this one... but... Uh oh! I don't see an update yet... so... I'll counter that deal... As soon as you update your story, I'll update mine... and you don't want the readers to get frustrated now, right:-P_**

Funnysfun - **_Of course the sex issue will be resolved... have you ever known to me to leave out valuable hot scenes between Catherine and Sara? And if you have to wait, you know it'll be WELL worth the wait... ha ha ha!_**

SaraLou - **_I guess they haven't looked at each other in awhile... maybe too much sex around the house, tired them out? And they're walking around with their eyes closed? Although I'm sure if it were me, the sex wouldn't be absent for THAT long... LOL!_**

CaptainK8 - **_Where else other than my wonderful province? _**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

I pull up outside Lindsay's school just as she's getting out. She sees me and waves, bidding her friends good-bye, then gets into the passenger seat

"Hey! Why is it just you picking me up?"

"'Cuz I wanna talk to you about something" I say

"What did I do now?" she asks

"Nothing, sweetie. Just me and your Mom were talking and I suggested a family vacation"

"Really? Cool! Where are we going?" she asks excitedly

"That's the thing. Your Mom went all mushy on me saying anywhere with me would be more than OK"

I stop to allow Lindsay to finish the 'sticking finger in mouth and gagging' routine before I continue

"So, as you know, that's not a good enough answer for me, so… you get to choose!" I say

"Oh my God?! Really?!" she asks

"Yep! So where do you wanna go?" I ask

"Hmm…. Well we're just learning about Canada and Ontario sound really cool! Niagara Falls, Ottawa, Toronto… did you know the CN Tower is the tallest freestanding structure in the world?"

"I heard something like that…" I reply, smiling at Lindsay's excitement

"Can we go to Ontario?" Lindsay asks, hope on her face

"If you want to, sure!" I say. I've never been outside of the U.S before so I think it would be an adventure

"Awesome!"

"Now, another thing… I wanna ask your Mom to marry me but I want to know if that is ok with you?" I ask, nervously

"Of course it ok, dummy! You and Mom are practically married anyways"

"Really? You don't mind?" I ask glancing back and forth from Lindsay and the road

"Yes!" Lindsay laughs

"Ok, awesome. Now, I need your help on picking out the perfect ring for your Mom"

"You need my help with a ring?" Lindsay laughs

"Do you see me wearing any girly jewelry? Didn't think so, kiddo. You and your Mom are alike in that way" I laugh

"Ok, cool! Let's go ring searching!"

* * *

4 jewelry stores later and we've found the perfect ring! It's a 14-carat white gold ring, with 3 emerald cut diamonds, with diamonds set all around the ring. Lindsay says it could represent 2 things. It could represent the past, present and future or it could represent the 3 of us united together. I love both theories. But I love the ring, too! It would look beautiful on Catherine's finger

I wanted to treat Lindsay to a "Thank-you" ring. I saw Lindsay eying this ring, so I bought that ring too.

So when we were walking out the store, I gave the ring to Lindsay

"Oh my God! You didn't?" Lindsay squeals looking at the ring

"Well, I seem to remember buying it…" I smile at Lindsay

"Sara, you didn't have to. I saw how much Mom's ring set you back, this one I know cost $200. I can't let you give it to me, Sara" Lindsay seriously said

"Yes, I can. I want to. And I have. This is my way of saying 'Thank-you' for helping me find the perfect ring. And for allowing me into your life"

"Aw, Sara. I… I don't know what to say…" Lindsay says looking from the ring to me

"You don't have to say anything, sweetie. Just lie along with me for why I bought you that ring, ok?" I say

"Ha ha! What are you going to say to Mom?" Lindsay chuckles

"Truthfully? I've no damn idea!" I laugh "I'm good at thinking up things on the spot"

"Ok" Lindsay pokes me in the stomach "You're getting a little pudgy there, Sara"

"Hey! I'm not pudgy!" I nudge her with my hip

"Really? Well if you're not pudgy, you can catch me!" and Lindsay starts running to the car

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!" I yell, giving chase to Lindsay

"Well Ms Pudgy! Try and catch me!" Lindsay giggles

So stupid me, parked at the back of the parking lot. I'm running fast to keep up to Lindsay. She's on her high school track team, so she's a fast runner. I'm slowly gaining on Lindsay just as I'm about to reach Lindsay, she reaches the car

But when you're running fast, trying to stop instantly is damn near impossible unless something stops you. And that is what my car did. It stopped me. I tried stopping but couldn't and ran dead into my car, bashing my head on the trunk. How you ask? I hit the trunk, the trunk was level with my stomach, so I doubled over, hitting my head on the trunk. You gotta love gravity.

"Oh… that hurt" I moan, rolling off the trunk

Lindsay is laughing like it was the funniest thing she's seen her whole life

"Not funny, Linds…" I moan, still laying on the pavement

"Oh God, Sara! That was hilarious! It looks like it hurt! If I had a video camera, I'd so send that to America's Funniest Home Videos!"

"It's great you're having a laugh at my expense, Lindsay. But I'm a little sore here. You think you could stop laughing for a few minutes and help me up?"

"Sorry, Sara. Here" Lindsay leans down, extends her hand and pulls me up "Sara! Your nose is bleeding!"

"Wha…?" I limp over to the side view mirror "Ohh shitters… now your Mom is getting fret over me! Linds?" I turn to Lindsay "Do you have your learner's permit with you?" I ask

"Yes. I carry it with me all the time!" she says

"Great!" I throw her the keys "You're driving. I need to stop the nose bleed before we get home, and I can't do that while I'm driving." I get into the passenger seat and Lindsay is still standing outside the car

"Come on, then. The car isn't going to drive itself." I say

Lindsay slowly sits in the driver's seat

"Are you sure? I mean, this is your baby! I don't want to scratch it or anything"

Yes, this car is my baby. All the overtime I worked my first 5 years in Vegas, I was smart. I put it into a savings bond. Every month, I would put my excess overtime money into the bond, and it would grow with interest. Add 60 months onto that, and I have a considerable amount of money. I like to have it to fall back on in case it's needed. But, I also decided to spoil myself with a car. A 2001 Acura Integra. Black with flamed skulls on the sides, everything is digitalized, 5 CD changer with DVD/GPS compatibility, flip the switch and the black lights come on… I can go on forever about my baby and the neat little gadgets I've got, but I don't wanna bore you.

"I'm with you. I know you won't do anything. Just be easy on the gas. It's fast" I smile

"O… Okay" Lindsay starts the car and carefully pulls out the lot

I lean back and try my best to stop the nosebleed

* * *

**_There is it... now off to do baby Cherise duty all night... _**


	3. Where Are We Going?

**_So, here's the next chapter. Few mentions before I start:_**

Mish Wendy Pants - **_Oops... I'm no good at first aid, but if it's wrong. My apologies. _**

GoldenLocks - **_Oh! Threats... I don't do well with threats... but hey, it gets me to update faster, doesn't it?_**

iluvdarts - **_Ha ha ha! My fans throwing objects at you... Ah, I love my fans, aren't they great:-P So, now I've updated... and my other story is gonna be updated within the next day or so... so.. I think you'll owe us.. 2 chapters? OH! OH! Get a-crackin' little lady! I'm so mean, aren't I :-P _**

**_And the answer to if Lindsay crashes Sara's car? Just read below and you'll get the answer :-D_**

**_Enjoy my amigos!_**

* * *

I'm in the passenger seat, cursing myself for not having any cloths or tissues in my car. So I'm using my shirt as a nose bleed blocker 

But once Catherine sees my shirt, she's gonna go ballistic!

"Ah shit! I promised your Mom I would call when we're on our way home" I say to Lindsay

"I could call for you" Lindsay says

"NO! Sorry… you're a new driver, you need to keep both hands on the wheel" I say

"Ok" Lindsay says, shrugging keeping her eyes on the road, and glancing down at the speedometer to make sure she's keeping to the speed limit

I pull out my cell phone and dial the number then I put it on speakerphone, placing the cell on the console

"Hell-o!" Catherine answers

"Hey, honey. I said I would call on our way back, so I'm calling." I say, trying not to sound too much in pain

"Ok, dinner's almost ready"

"Great! What's for dinner?" I ask

"Uh… vegetarian lasagna, garlic bread and salad" Catherine replies

"Oh, babe… that sounds delicious! I'm starving!" I feel my stomach growling at the thought food

"I'm starving too. But not for that" Catherine says seductively

I look at Lindsay and I can tell she's trying to concentrate on the road and not what her Mom is saying

"Really? Hmm." I say "That's nice to know. Anyways, I have to go hon. See you soon!" I say, trying not to cause too much pain reaching for the cell phone

"Wait! Don't you wanna know what I'm hungry for?" Catherine asks

"Um… not really… not right now" I say, still trying to reach for the cell phone. Why the hell did I put it there? I didn't I just keep it in my hand? That's right! Because I'm trying to stop this nosebleed!

"Well, honey… after that talk we had this morning about the lack of sex and intimacy in our relationship, I've been thinking about how badly I miss the sex…"

"NO!" I yell as Lindsay swerves the car but quickly straightens the car back on track. Whew! That was close!

"What's wrong? You used to love the sexy talk and what we would do to each other… Oh, I want to taste…"

"OH GOD!" I yelp, effectively turning off the speakerphone so Lindsay doesn't have to hear anymore

"Babe… hi… um, I really don't want to have this talk right now…"

"Why not?"

"Because Lindsay is here" I say

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Because… I had you on speakerphone…" I whisper

"What?! Oh my God! And Lindsay heard that?! Oh, I'm so embarrassed!"

"Sorry… well, we're just up the street. See you soon!" and I quickly hang up

"Uh… Linds? I'm sorry you had to hear that…" I say

"It's ok… it's not like I'm scarred for life or anything" she says sarcastically. Then she carefully pulls into the driveway

"Ok, well… I have to hide this somewhere, so can you distract your Mom for me?"

"Sure"

"Great! Thanks" and we get out of the car

We walk in and Catherine is in the kitchen. Mmm… smells delicious. I nod to Lindsay and I quietly sneak up the stairs as best I could

I limp into the bedroom, trying to find a place to hide the ring where Catherine wouldn't find it. Then I realized, Catherine doesn't go into my "special" shoebox in the closet. So I put the ring in the shoebox and put it at the back of the closet and go back downstairs

"Yeah, so Sara let me drive her car!" Lindsay says excitedly

"Really? Why? She never lets me drive it" Catherine says, dishing out dinner

"Because I had a little accident" I say, saving Lindsay from Catherine's upcoming interrogation

"An accident?" then Catherine turns around "Oh my God, Sara! Your shirt! It's all covered in blood! What happened? Who did this to you?" Catherine says while she's running over to me

Fuck! I forgot to change my shirt while I was up there. I glance at Lindsay and she's trying to hold back her laughter

"Cath… please. It's nothing. There's nothing to worry about." I say, limping to the cupboard to get the cups out for dinner

"Sara, you shirt is covered in blood, you have a bump the size of a baseball on your head and you're limping. It's not nothing."

A bump on my head? I limp over to a mirror and sure enough, there's a huge ass bump on my head! That could be why I'm getting a headache. Next think I know, I have an ice pack slammed onto the bump

"Ah! Fuck, man! That hurts!" I yelp

"You need to put ice on it, Sara" Catherine warns

"No, I don't. I'm fine. Let's just eat dinner, ok?"

Catherine just stares at me

"Please. I'm fine." I say, even though I don't feel fine "I just got into a fight with my car, and my car won" I explain

"What?" Catherine asked confused

"Long story. My car beat me up, so I let Lindsay drive home. End of story. Let's eat."

With that, Lindsay laughs at me and I give her a glare. I give Catherine a kiss and then I sit down at the table to eat

"Mmm! This is delicious!" I exclaim as I take a bite of the lasagna

"Thank you" Catherine replies earning me a smile and I smile back

"So, Lindsay… did you tell your Mom where we're going for vacation?" I ask, taking another bite of the lasagna

"No. Guess where we're going, Mom?" Lindsay asks

"I dunno… Disneyland?"

"Ha, no. Guess again"

"Uh… Hollywood?"

"Mom! Be serious!"

"I've truly no idea, honey" Catherine says

"ONTARIO!" Lindsay announces

"Ontario? As in Ontario, Canada?" Catherine asked surprised

"Yep! We're learning about it in Geography. I think it would be fun!"

"Yeah and I'm gonna do some research before I make any reservations and buy the tickets. But I think it'll be fun!"

"Wow! Canada…" Catherine laughs "Will we have to wear snowshoes?"

I choke on my salad to hide my laughter

"You did not just say that, did you? Are you serious?"

"Well, isn't Canada covered in snow year round? And don't people have to live in igloos?"

Lindsay and I start laughing uncontrollably

"What? What's so funny, guys?" Catherine asks looking between Lindsay and myself

"Mom! Only like the WAY north of Canada have lots of snow year round, and live in igloos. But everywhere else, they live like normal people in normal houses."

"Oh" Catherine says, then gets up from the table and puts her dishes in the dishwasher "I… uh… have to go get ready for work" she says before dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs

"What's wrong with her?" Lindsay asks

"Um, I think I'll go find out" I say, popping the last of the garlic bread into my mouth and putting my dishes in the dishwasher

"And Linds… after you finish eating, homework. Ok?"

"Yes, Sara. I know" she sighs

I walk slowly up the stairs, I step in bathroom to take some Tylenol for the ever growing headache, before going to our bedroom to check on Catherine

* * *

**_Yeah! So that's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading! _**


	4. A Quickie?

_**Oh! And here is the next chapter!! Thanks for the reviews for the last 3! And here are some mentions:**_

Keki186 - **_Is Catherine upset about it? I dunno... gonna have to read this chapter to find out... hee hee hee_**

Mish Wendy Pants - **_It's cool... and the teasing... no the teasing is not nice... but more teasing coming... hee hee hee!_**

GoldenLocks - **_LOL! You just love me, don't you? Well, I'll try and please you and update more than once a week, but I can't guarantee anything... :-P_**

kaGSR - **_Yeah, I know what you're talking about there. People always think that, and when you worked in the tourist industry in Niagara Falls... you hear it all! "Where are the igloos?" "Why is it so hot? I thought there would be snow here?" I just wanna laugh in their faces..._**

SaraLou - **_You stumped me there... I don't know why people always say inappriopiate things while on speakerphone... maybe they know they're on speakerphone? I dunno... let's do a research on that, eh?_**

Funnysfun - **_Glad to know I made your day :-D_**

iluvdarts - **_LMFAO!! Me a good writer? You're silly!! So, how about I change up the deal a little bit, eh? Considering the fact that you're working a considerable amount of overtime, Sara Sidle :-P How about one of YOUR chapters, for two of MY chapters, eh? Although... I do have up to Chapter 6 written already... hey! It's not my fault my pen likes to write without my permission :-P_**

**_So, here's Chapter 4... Enjoy my fellow readers!!_**

* * *

I see Catherine sitting on the bed, with little sobs coming from her. I walk up to the bed and sit down next to Catherine, and wait 

"So our daughter just showed me up, making me look like a complete idiot" Catherine finally said

"Is that why you left, hon? Because you felt like an idiot in front of Lindsay?" I ask

"Well wouldn't you feel like one if your daughter and girlfriend laugh over a question that I thought was quite legitimate?"

"And it was a legitimate question. I'm sorry I laughed, but I wasn't laughing AT you. I was laughing at the stereotypical question. See, when most people think of Canada, they think of snow and lots of it, and having to live in igloos. But that's only up north, near Alaska. But I wasn't laughing AT you"

"So, there's no snow in Canada?" Catherine asks

"Of course there's snow in Canada. Just only in the wintertime, sometimes the spring and fall too. But we're going in the summertime. It'll just be like we're in the States"

"How do you know so much about Canada?" Catherine asks, moving up on the bed sitting against the headboard

"Well, I knew a few Canadians when I was in Harvard" I say, joining Catherine against the headboard

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were awesome. We had a blast!" I say remembering the good times we had

"So, we're going to Canada?"

"Yeah, Ontario. I'm gonna do a little research on it. Maybe you wanna help? It'll be fun. Maybe Lindsay can help too? Make it a complete family vacation, where everyone is involved in the planning" I say, turning so my body is facing Catherine

"That would be great" Catherine smiles, then stares at me with the smile still on her face

"What?" I ask, poking Catherine

"You're amazing, you know"

"Uh… well… I… nah…" I stutter, I don't do compliments too well.

"You are. You're a completely amazing person. After what you went through in your past… it just shows what an amazingly, strong, caring person you've become. You actually treat Lindsay like she's an adult, including her in decisions that most wouldn't. My ex's, they didn't care too much about Lindsay. Some tried to win her over with presents, but Lindsay didn't like that too much. She knew what they were doing. Eddie was content with having Lindsay around when it was his time. Not a day later. But you, you spend time with her even if you're dead tired from working a triple shift, you have conversations with her, like actual conversations" Catherine says running a finger up and down my arm

"How can I not love you?" she says putting her hand under my shirt and running random patterns over my stomach

Good God! That feels good…

"Um… I… dunno?" I stutter, trying to keep my mind on the conversation

"You're cute when you're flustered" Catherine says climbing on top of me

Geez! If I would've known that talking to Catherine about the lack of sex and intimacy in our relationship, would cause Catherine to want it… I would've said something a hell of a lot sooner!

Catherine leans down and kisses me. I bring my hands up to her ass and pull her closer to me, causing Catherine to moan. I open my eyes slightly to check the time to see if we have enough time. I moan my displeasure at the time, and pull away

"What? I can't be that bad of a kisser now… I know we haven't had a kiss like that in awhile but…" Catherine rambles, but I stop her by capturing her lips, then I slowly pull away

"No, that's not it. You're still the best kisser I've experienced" I smile "It's just… we have 40 minutes until our shift starts and I'd like a shower to get off all this lovely blood"

"40 minutes?" Catherine sighs, plopping down on the bed covering her eyes with her arm "Figures, doesn't it? We haven't had sex in months, and then when we wanna there's no time! Unless…" Catherine turn and smiles "We have a quickie?"

"A quickie? I'm not a guy, Cath… I can't get off in 30 seconds. Probably a little less than 5 minutes, depends on our 'skilled' fingers… but we honestly have no time"

"Ok." Catherine says "Go have a shower. I had one earlier. I'll get changed and go check on Lindsay and make sure she's doing her homework"

"I'm sorry, babe" I say, getting up and following her to the dresser

"It's ok." She says with a fake smile

I put my hands on her thighs, slightly running my fingers over them and put my head on her shoulder

"Wear that blue top I like on you. And those tight jeans" I whisper in her ear

"Hmmm… well if I wear that, you gotta wear that green jacket and those 'loose' jeans that make you irresistible" she replies

"Deal" I kiss her neck "Shower time. See you soon, sexy"

"I'll be downstairs, gorgeous" she playfully slaps my ass

"Oh, getting frisky?" I wink and close the door to the bathroom

"No time to get frisky, remember?" she says outside the door "Don't be long"

Ah, I love her!

* * *

**_Ok, so that outfit that Catherine is wanting Sara to wear... it's that picture I saw of her when she was out and walking about... damn... she looked hot!! You guys are probably going to kill me soon if I leave the teasing going on for much longer, eh? My pen wants to tease... it's not MY fault (looks around) blame the pen (nods) Yeah, blame the pen!! _**


	5. History Buff

_**So, here's the next chapter! Yea! LOL! Sorry it took few more days then usual to post this, I was at my friend's for the weekend... just needed to get away from the house for awhile. Anyways, here are the few mentions that I love doing:-D**_

Gryffindor620 - **_Yeah, I know Catherine has a lot of blue shirts and tight pants... hence why I just did it in general, 'cuz considering the fact that Sara and Catherine have been together for 4yrs, Catherine should know which ones Sara are talking about, right? LOL!_**

csi7 - **_Yeah, I know I can't avoid the sex all together... but I am trying to write one in the next few chapters. I'm trying in Chapter 7, but I don't know if it'll be in Chapter 7, the pen has a life of it's own. So if not Chapter 7, then hopefully Chapter 8 :-D_**

iluvdarts - **_Yeah, I am sorta too fast for you, eh? LOL! It don't matter if you try to make it good enough to be read, because I know it'll be good no matter what! But I know what it's like being your own critic. You want it to be good, and sometimes you get so frustrated because you don't think it's good enough... but thanks for the compliment, and you're a good writer! How about we just agree that we're both as good as each other? LOL! _**

Funnysfun - **_LOL! I love that you're blaming the clock! LOL! As for it showing at such a late hour... I'm a night owl so that could be why. LOL! _**

Mish Wendy Pants - **_That's me, a bitch through and through. LOL! Hee hee hee! Although some may disagree at that I'm a bitch. LOL!_**

SaraLou - **_"Miss Hoover, I ate my red crayon." Ha ha ha! That kid rocks in The Simpsons! OOOH! A longer and hotter sex scene? Is that a challenge? I love a challenge! Ha ha ha!_**

kaGSR - **_Yeah! A real picture! I would post the link, but it ain't work... so I'll send ya the link. _**

**_So, yeah if anybody else wants that pic, I'll send ya the link. Just PM me or whatever. _**

**_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

So I put on my fave tight fitting black shirt, those "loose" jeans, and the green jacket that Catherine loves so much. She says I make "casual" look sexy. And if my luck goes right, we'll have some fun after shift. WOO HOO! 

I walk down the stairs and grab my bag from the front closet. I throw it on the couch and join Catherine in the kitchen with Lindsay

"What's your homework today, Linds?" I ask, grabbing two bottles of water and two bottles of juice from the fridge and placing them on the counter for Catherine to pack

"Geography, History and English" Lindsay replies

"No Science or Math?" I ask

"That was last semester, Sara. Just because you ask everyday doesn't mean that I'll magically have it" Lindsay turns to me and smiles

"Oh damn. See History, not really my thing. The only thing I liked about English was the reading and Geography… you need no help there, Ms Smarty Pants" I reply, grabbing some cookies from the cookie jar

"Well, you know…" Lindsay sticks her tongue out at me

"It's time to go, hon" Catherine wraps her arms around me

"Ooooh! Crime busting time!" I wink at Lindsay, and she laughs

"Let's go" Catherine says grabbing the last cookie from my hand and giving Lindsay a kiss good-bye

"Hey! Thief! That's my cookie!" I say

"It's mine, now" she winks at me and take a bite before walking to the closet. Lindsay laughs at our banter

"Hey kiddo. Small assignment for you" I say, leaning against the counter so I can take a peak at Catherine's ass while she's bending over

"Oh, Sara…" Lindsay moans

"Hey. It's a good assignment. When you're done your homework, how about you jump on the internet and check out Ontario. See where you'd like to go. And print them out so we can take a look, ok?"

"SWEET!" Lindsay says

"Ok, your Mom is ready now. But only be on the computer 'til midnight. I know your Mom says 10, but we won't tell her" I say winking at her, before kissing the top of her head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Bye Sara. Bye Mom!" Lindsay says "Be safe, you two!"

"Bye baby. And you know we're always safe. Remember, no computer after 10 and bedtime at 11 o'clock at the LATEST Lindsay" Catherine reminds Lindsay, and I just smile at Lindsay as she rolls her eyes

"Bye, Linds" I say and I grab my bag from the couch and we walk out the house.

* * *

Because we only had 15 minutes before shift started, Catherine let me drive my baby. She doesn't like me driving fast but she said I could tonight! 

So, I took a few short cuts, cutting corners and going faster than usual. What would usually be a 20-25 minute drive, turned into a 10 minute drive.

"Safe and sound, babe!" I turn beaming at Catherine

"Thank God!" she says, then gets out of the car and starts stroking the ground "Oh sweet sweet land! Oh how I love you!" she says

"Hey! That's not nice!" I say, nudging Catherine over so she fell on the ground

"Sara!" Catherine scolds

"Oops. Lost my footing." I smile, popping the trunk grabbing our bags

"Funny, Sara" she says, grabbing her bag as we walk towards the entrance

I open the door for Catherine and as she passes I graze my hand over her ass. She stops and turns to me. I thought she was gonna say something along the lines of "Behave. Not at work" but instead she leans up and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Sidle" Catherine smiles before walking in

* * *

I don't have any cases and no paperwork. Catherine is out in the field with one of the only 2 cases tonight. Catherine, Nick and Greg have a B&E that went wrong, homeowners murdered. Grissom and Warrick have bugs on a dead body. Warrick and I drew straws, I won. No bugs, yippee! 

So, first time ever I have nothing to do, so I go into Catherine's office to a search on Ontario. I figured Lindsay was going to be on MSN Messenger so I signed on, and I was right

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Hey Linds. Find anything of interest on where you wanna go in Ontario?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ What? No work:-P

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ I'm playing hooky from work :-P

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Liar

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ You caught me. No work. So find anything?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ A few. I only just got on half an hour ago

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Cool. What did you find?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Well, you know me and history…

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Yeah…

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Have you ever heard of Laura Secord?

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ The chocolate lady?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ LMAO! She's this lady who heard the American's talking about taking over the British Colony during the War of 1812. So she walked 20 miles to warn the Lieutenant of the British Army of the impending attack the American's were planning.

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Oh?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Yeah! You can actually see her house, where she heard the American's talking and everything!

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Cool. You got a link?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Yep! Here!

Lindsay sends me the link. Wow! She sounds like a neat lady. Very heroic! I grab some paper from Catherine's desk and a pen and I write down "LAURA SECORD"

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ That'll be cool to check out. Anything else?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Ever heard of Sir Isaac Brock?

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Um. No

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ He was a well established Lieutenant from England, they shipped to Canada, and then when the War of 1812 broke out, he went to fight in the war. Beat the American's in Fort Detroit, with a few canons. Making them surrender. He went to Queenston to fight, was awoken by the firing of canons by the Americans, got the British Army together to fight, and while he was organizing another wave, he was shot in the chest and died. And then! They erected a monument in his honor! And they say his body is in below the monument!

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Freaky

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ And there's like a TON of stairs to you can walk up, and apparently it gets REALLY REALLY small as you're going up!

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ HOLY CRAP!

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ It'll be fun!

I grab a pen and I write down "SIR ISAAC BROCK"

_Sara Sidle (SuperCSI):_ Anything else of interest?

_Linds – GOING TO ONTARIO! YEA!:_ Yeah!

Just then I feel arms wrap around me

"What are you up to?

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT CATH! You scared the living shit outta me! Geez!" I grab my chest

"You didn't hear me come in?"

"Well, it's dark. I have the lights off and concentrating on the screen as I'm talking to your history-loving daughter, talking about dead people… so no. I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry, babe" she leans down and puts her head on my shoulder "So, you're talking to Lindsay?"

"Yeah, she's been looking at places to go to in Ontario. So far, it's all history stuff… um…" I grab the paper "Laura Secord"

"Oh! The chocolate lady!"

"That's not all she's known for. I looked at a link Lindsay sent me. Interesting really, walked 20 miles to warn the British Army that the American's were going to attack. Then um… Sir Isaac Brock? Ring any bells?" I ask, turning my head to look at Catherine

"Nope"

"Well, we'll have a history lesson then" I say "So, what brings you in here?"

"I need your expertise" she says, coming in front of me and leaning on her desk

"Really? What kind of expertise?" I ask, rolling the chair so Catherine's legs are now on either side of me, and I start running my hands up and down her legs

"Not that kind of expertise, Sara" she says

"Damn, so you need my brain?" I ask, getting out of the chair and I'm now leaning against Catherine's body, kissing her neck

"Hmm… yes, your brain" she says, tilting her head to the side

"Well, what do you need?"

"You… no, wait… I need you… fuck… dammit, Sara!"

I laugh "You need me to fuck you?" I ask as I start to unbutton her blouse

"I need your brain. We can't figure out what the burglars killed the homeowners with. We need fresh eyes… oh god…"

"Ok. Let me just let Lindsay know I'm wanted" I say, giving a kiss to the top of Catherine's breasts

I let Lindsay know that I had to go and signed out

"Need a minute?" I smirk as I see Catherine gripping her desk, eyes closed and breathing shallow

"Huh? Yeah…" she says, releasing her hold and buttoning up her blouse

"I really love these jeans on you Cath." I say, pulling Catherine flush against me, grabbing her ass. Then giving her a slow kiss and pulling away

"I'll meet you in the break room" I say, walking away

* * *

**_Yes! More teasing! Oh people are gonna hate me! But like I said above... I'm gonna try to write it in Chapter 7, if not, Chapter 8! Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Burnt Breakfast

_**Ok, so here's Chapter 6. I was trying to get the sex into Chapter 7, but Chapter 7 was getting too long, so it's probably going to be in Chapter 8... (ducks) Don't kill me, please!! Here's the mentions:**_

Raheema - **_Yes, sexual frustration... I know how you feel. LOL! _**

Gryffindor620 - **_There's gonna be more teasing... but glad you love the story! LOL!_**

torajack - **_Yeah, I know I can't avoid the sex scenes forever... so hopefully Chapter 8? I can't guarantee that, 'cuz life is so messed up right now... _**

Funnysfun - **_I had to put SOME humor in it... Sara Sidle (SuperCSI)... she is a super CSI, isn't she? LOL! _**

iluvdarts - **_Well they say, you learn something new everyday... and I want people to learn about my lovely province Ontario! WOOOOOOOOT! LOL!_**

kaCSI - **_Yes, I am a pyschic... and you're thinking you're gonna hate me soon because there's no sex, only teasing for the next couple chapters :-P_**

GoldenLocks - **_Yes, I am a bad bad chimp... are you gonna punish me :-O But like I said above... hopefully Chapter 8... but I can't guarantee anything_**

**_So here's Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

So Catherine, Nick and Greg picked my brain bone-dry. And I couldn't figure out what killed the homeowners, either. I guess I'm on the case now, 'cuz it'll be bugging me trying to figure it out. But it's now end of the shift 

"You guys want to go for breakfast with us?" Greg asks

I look at Catherine and she has this look that is letting me know that the morning and afternoon are going to be REALLY fun!

"No. Sorry, Greg. We promised Lindsay we would have breakfast with her." I say. It's a lie, but we are having breakfast with Lindsay, it just wasn't a promise.

"Sara, you're SO whipped!" Greg laughs at me

"She's not whipped. She just doesn't break promises" Catherine says, grabbing her bag and jacket from her locker

"Yeah" I say, trying to sound supportive of Catherine "But another time, I promise" I say, causing everybody in the locker room to laugh

"Ok, ok" Greg says "We're off now. Have a fun breakfast. Tell Linds I say 'Hey'"

"We will. See ya tonight guys" Catherine says, and the guys bid us goodbye and leave

"So why does it always take you forever?" I ask, watching Catherine go through her locker

"Why does what take me forever?" Catherine says turning to me

"To get everything before we leave? Do you put a grenade in your bag and leave it in your locker while it goes off sending all it's contents everywhere in your locker?" I ask

"Well, I go through my bag, but I'm too lazy to put everything back at that time, so I do it after shift" she replies

"Oh" It's all I have to say. I hate waiting. I have everything in it's place in my bag, so I don't have to go searching unlike Catherine

"I'm done" Catherine finally says "Now let's go"

"Finally!" I say

"But no speeding home, ok? Go the speed limit" she says looking at me

"Oh… why not?" I whine

"Because I want to be alive for our day" she winks at me

Ok, that's good enough reason

* * *

We get home and as soon as we walk in, there's the aroma of burnt food cooking

Then we hear Lindsay curse in the kitchen. I laugh, little Lindsay is growing up. But Catherine, of course, doesn't think it's funny, as she doesn't like Lindsay cursing. She says Lindsay gets the bad habits from me. Me? Bad habits? Sure….

We go into the smoky kitchen

"Hey, Linds. What are you doing?" I ask, looking around the kitchen and opening the kitchen window before the smoke alarm goes off

"Trying to make breakfast" she says

Catherine is looking at the food, and by her face I can tell it doesn't look appealing

I take a look one frying pan. Burnt bacon. I take a look at the next pan. Scrambled eggs. Black. How can you burn scrambled eggs? Then I take a look at the next pan. Burnt pancakes. Poor Lindsay

As I go to look at Lindsay, my eyes catch sight of the toaster. Burnt toast.

"Linds?" I ask, looking at her. She looks about ready to cry

"I thought I would surprise you two with breakfast when you got home. I've never cooked by myself before, and I've seen you two do it, and it looked easy. But it's not!" Lindsay says, eyes filled with tears

"Oh baby. Come here" Catherine says, opening her arms

"I really tried, Mom! It was supposed to be a surprise but I ruined it!" Lindsay started crying

"Hey, hey. It's ok. It's the thought that counts, sweetie" Catherine says soothing Lindsay. Catherine looks at me and smiles and I smile back

I walk over to Lindsay and Catherine

"Your Mom is right, Lindsay. It's the thought that counts. And it's really sweet of you to do this for us" I say

Lindsay looks at me

"But I ruined it!" Lindsay cries harder

"Can I get a hug?" I ask. My heart is breaking knowing she's upset and crying

"Ok" then Lindsay lets go of Catherine and comes to me and cries into my chest. I wrap my arms around Lindsay

"Shhh… it's ok" I say trying to soothe Lindsay "How about we go out for breakfast? Then we'll drop you off at school? Does that sound like a plan?" I ask

Lindsay nods into my chest "Ok" she mumbles

"Good. So quickly go get yourself ready for school, then we'll go" I say

"Ok." Then she pulls away. I give her a kiss on the forehead "But first, go give your Mom another hug and a kiss"

And Lindsay nods, wiping the tears away then goes and gives Catherine a hug and a kiss then she goes up the stairs to her room

I look at Catherine

"Wow. Sweet kid" I say, joining Catherine at the stove

"She's sweet, but thankfully we don't have to eat this" Catherine laughs

"Oh, you are so mean!" I nudge Catherine with my hip

"So you're saying you'd eat this?" she turns to me

"Yep! See!" and I grab a fork and I pick up some of the black eggs and put it in my mouth. I start to chew, only to find out it's crunchy. A few seconds later, I realize it tastes like shit. But, I continue to crunch on it. A few more seconds later, I start gagging and run to the kitchen sink, grabbing a paper towel and spitting it out. Catherine is in a fit of laughter.

I'm still gagging from the taste as I get myself a glass of water and rinse my mouth of the taste

Ok, so maybe I couldn't eat it. I turn to Catherine and she's still laughing. I throw a dish cloth at Catherine

"Stop laughing. It's not funny. Crunchy eggs that taste like dog shit. At least, I tried it. That's saying more than what you were willing to do"

"Sorry. Your face was just priceless! All smug until you're crunching on the eggs. Then the smugness comes back, then it fades away and you start gagging!" Catherine laughs

"Well, I'm sure I still have some crunchy eggs left in my mouth… you wanna taste it?" I smile at Catherine

"Ew! No! You're brushing your teeth before you kiss me!" she laughs

"Really?" I say, advancing on Catherine. I trap her against the counter

"Uh huh…" Catherine says, looking at my lips

I'm about to kiss Catherine when I hear Lindsay

"Geez… I leave you two alone for two minutes… I'm ready by the way" she says

"Ok. Let's go, then" I say, walking away from Catherine

* * *

**_Short, I know... but yeah... thanks for reading! _**


	7. You Don't Have To Tell Me Twice!

_**Yeah! My internet explorer is working now! WOOOOOOT! I've been trying to post this all fricken night, and my explorer wouldn't post it. Now I can post it! WOOT WOOT! Ok.. enough of the happy dance... here is chapter 7... and the most anticipated sex chapter will be... next chapter!! OOOOOH! I can hear you guys jumping for joy and whooping with happiness!! So, here are the few mentions before I start:**_

Gryffindor620 - **_Yeah, scrambled eggs are hard... but now I'm told I'm the one who has to make the scrambled eggs because I make them all light and fluffy... I hate the job... LOL! And there is more teasing at the end of this chapter! _**

Raheema - **_Sexual frustration... yeah I hear ya buddy! I totally hear ya loud and clear! Yeah, Sara trying the eggs and the whole family thing between the 3 of them... I figured Sara likes the whole family thing because she never really had a family and she knows what she would've liked if she were Lindsay's age... that's why they get along so great in my eyes... _**

csi7 - **_Sara loves Lindsay, what can I say? LOL! ;-)_**

iluvdarts - **_I know that all too well about trying to do your best for someone and not having it turn out the way you want... reminds me of Mother's Day that just past. And burn water... I think I can do that, too :-P_**

torajack - **_No scrambled eggs!! That's all I've ate for the last 2 days!! (My mom is away, and I can't survive on my own so I make what I know I can make... eggs! LOL) The sex scene will be in the next chapter... please no scrambled eggs!! (ducks)_**

kaCSI - **_Well, you'd like this chapter then... lots of teasing at the end!! I was imagining Sara smiling to stop the gagging... "Fight Night" LMFAO! I loved that scene!!_**

SaraLou - **_(ducks underneath the desk) the sex chapter is next! Don't kick my ass! I love my ass!!! It may be big, but I love it! It makes sitting a little more comfy! 3 words as to why they haven't got it on... Lesbian. Death. Bed. LMFAO!!_**

* * *

So we went to a diner off-strip. And after those burnt, crunchy eggs, the eggs at the diner were delicious! I moaned when I first put some in my mouth and Catherine couldn't stop laughing 

Lindsay didn't know why Catherine was laughing and I didn't want to tell Lindsay why she was laughing, in case it made Lindsay upset

"Oh, I was uh… just telling your Mom this morning that I really wanted eggs." I try lying

"You tasted my eggs, didn't you?" Lindsay asked

"No…"

"Sara, you suck at lying."

"Uh… no I don't?" I say, but my voice failed me when it went up an octave.

"You do. And I tasted my own eggs. They tasted awful! So, I wouldn't expect you to like them either" Lindsay says

"Ok, fine. But they didn't taste awful. Just… different" I reply

"Fine! Be nice to me!" Lindsay sticks her tongue out at me

"I will!" sticking my tongue out at Lindsay also

"It's time to go, Linds. We don't want you to be late for school." Catherine says

So I put some bills down, and get up to allow Catherine out of the booth

"Ready?" I ask

"Letph meph finsphs myphsh pansphcaksph" Lindsay says, stuffing her mouth with pancakes

"Lindsay! That's rude!" Catherine chides "You don't stuff your mouth full of food and then talk!"

Lindsay swallows her pancakes

"But Sara does!" Lindsay whines

"No, I don't!" I lie again

"I know she does, but don't copy Sara's bad habits" Catherine says

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" I say, sounding offended

Lindsay takes a big gulp of her orange juice

"Ok! Done!" Lindsay smiles and gets up

"Great! Let's get you to school" Catherine says

And I walk up beside Catherine, putting a hand on her ass and whispering in her ear

"Can I drive?" I whisper

"No, I don't want you driving my car recklessly"

"If that car can drive recklessly" I mutter, feeling upset that I'm not driving.

"It's not the car, it's the driver" she replies, walking away

"Hey, can I drive to school, Mom?" Lindsay asks as we walk out the diner

"Sure you can, honey" she says passing the keys to Lindsay

"Hey! I asked if I could drive first! That's not fair!" I whine

"Two year olds can't drive" Catherine says

"I'm not two!"

"You are when you whine" she says

I start to pout and sit in the backseat. I don't like her car. It's a 1988 Dodge Lancer Shelby. It was the first car she got when she was a stripper, and she kept it! It's a fucking piece of shit! Rusty everywhere, I swear to God I fix the damn thing at least twice a month, but she won't get rid of it. And the way she drives it! She's like a fucking grandma! Two hands on the wheel, 10 and 2. She drives EXACTLY the speed limit. She even does the little hunch over the steering wheel. It's like she's scared it's gonna scratch or something! It's so frustrating! I can fall asleep and actually have a full dream before we get to where we're going.

Now, I don't mind Lindsay driving, she needs her practice for when she goes for her real license. But, I know as soon as she gets her license, she's not going to be so careful like Catherine. I fear she'll be like me, but I'll have a word with her about that when she gets her license.

Catherine knows I'm pissed so she tries talking to me, but I don't answer. If she was going to let Lindsay drive, why not just say so? She knew Lindsay was going to ask, she always does. But I knew she was doing it just to get under my skin and piss me off.

We get to Lindsay's school, and I turn to Lindsay as she's reaching back to get her backpack

"Have a good day at school, Linds" I say, smiling at her so she knows it isn't her I'm mad at

"Thanks" she replies, smiling back at me. Then she gets out and goes around the car and gives Catherine a hug good-bye.

I don't bother to get out and sit in the passenger seat, like I usually do. Catherine gets in and notices I am not sitting in the passenger seat

"Aren't you going to sit up here?" she asks, turning to me

"Nope" I reply, looking out the window

"Why not?" she asks

"Because I don't want to" I reply

"What if I let you drive?" she asks. She's trying to get into my good books now

"You don't want me to drive your car recklessly" I say, sarcastically repeating what she said earlier

"Sara, don't be like this, please?" she says, and when I don't reply she asks again "Sara… please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Sara, look. I'm sorry. But please come sit up here with me" she says sounding genuinely upset

"No" I say, even though she's hurt… I'm hurt too.

"Fine" Catherine gives in and starts the car and leaves the school parking lot

She's still trying to get me to talk to her, but I refuse. I'm being stubborn I know, but who cares? When we arrive at home, I stay seated in the car not moving. I don't want to go in with Catherine.

"We're here" she says, turning to me

"I know"

"Then why aren't you getting out?" she asks

"Because I don't want to" I say for the second time today

Catherine sighs and gets out. Next thing I know, the back door has opened and I have Catherine straddling my lap

I look up at her, and she's smiling

"Catherine…" I say, trying to let her know it's not gonna work, but I am cut off by her lips on mine.

Mmmm… I like this. I put my hands on her hips and I kiss her back. Catherine immediately puts her tongue in my mouth and I let out a moan

Catherine starts rocking against my lap and I bring my hands up to her breasts, while I start to suck on her neck

"Sara…" Catherine sighs out. I love how she says my name

Then she pulls away, gets off and gets out

"Hey!" I say "Where are you going?"

"Inside"

"But, but… we were… aren't we gonna…?" I stutter, desperately trying to find words

"I thought you were mad at me" she says, nonchalantly, with a smirk on her face

"Oh, I can't be mad after that! Considering the fact that I am now fully awake down there!" I whisper the last part as one of our neighbors were coming out of their house

"Oh, I don't know now…" Catherine says, walking away

I jump out of the car, slamming the door shut and running up to Catherine

"What do you mean, you don't know now? You can't go doing that and then walk away! You've been letting me know all morning that we were gonna… you know!" I say, trying to keep my voice down so the neighbors don't hear

"I don't know… I'm pretty tired now, Sara" she says, putting the keys in the door

"No, no, no… you can't do this to me, Cath. Tease me and then say no. I'm fully aware of how fucking wet I am… I need you… now, Cath." I say, walking in and closing the door

"_THUMP!_" I hit my head against the door, I'm trying to figure out what is going on, until I feel hands all over me and Catherine's lips attacking my neck

"Oh God…" I moan. I'm on sensation overload… I swear to God I'm gonna come right now

Catherine is undoing my pants, then puts one of her hands into my undies. I grip her shoulders as her fingers slip into my folds

"My Sara… you ARE wet" Catherine says into my ear

"I… told… you…" I manage to get out, trying so hard not to come right here against the door

"Get up those damn stairs, woman! You're mine!" Catherine demands

"Ok! You don't have to tell me twice!" I say, running up the stairs, holding up my pants so they don't fall down and trip me up

I jump onto the bed and wait for Catherine… FINALLY!

* * *

**_And there you have it folks!! The teasing leading up to the sex... which will be in the next chapter! Sorry buddies... I need to keep you guys hanging on somehow, right? Thanks for reading!_**


	8. That's a Deal!

**_Ok, so here is the much anticipated Chapter 8! Yes, I complied to all your threats and evil glares! LOL! It's short, I thought it was longer... but what can I do? Here are mentions:_**

charming-kayleigh - **_Oh yeah, I LOVE teasing and stopping... makes it all the more exciting when it does happen ;-)_**

GoldenLocks - **_Here it is! I hope it's up to par for you! _**

torajack - **_Yikes!! Scrambled eggs!! (ducks and hands you the paper with the chapter) Here! Don't shoot! _**

Sara and gabriella - **_OOOH! Another reviewer/fan!! Well, yeah... of course I have to put Ontario in... I advise everyone to come to Ontario! You won't be disappointed! _**

Gryffindor620 - **_Yeah, a coronary, or having to please herself! (wink wink)_**

Raheema - **_Wouldn't you be overeager if your girl tells you to get up the stairs because you're hers? And you haven't got it on in MONTHS?! Yeah... I thought so... especially if that girlfriend is Catherine! Ha ha ha ha! That's a great idea... maybe next chapter?? _**

iluvdarts - **_(points to above comment) Wouldn't YOU be overeager to get Catherine into bed?? Ha ha ha! Hell! I would be booting it up those stairs so damn fast... _**

SaraLou - **_I'm writing Lindsay as like 16-ish. Which is really how old she is now in the show, right? I don't know... LOL! _**

**_Ok, so here's Chapter 8, so without anymore delay... here is the GOLDEN chapter!! _**

* * *

"Cath! What's taking so long?" I yell, waiting on the bed 

Then I see her. She walks in, naked. Oh Good Lord! She comes walking over to me, and I scoot to the end of the bed

"Hey sexy" I say, with what has got to be the goofiest smile on my face. I run my eyes up and down her body. God, she's beautiful

"Take off your clothes" she demands

I quickly get up off the bed and walk up to Catherine

"You want me to take off my clothes?" I smile at Catherine

"Of course. How else am I going to fuck you senseless?" she replies, taking off my jacket

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that" I say, stepping out of my jeans

"Really?" Catherine says

"Uh huh…" I smile, removing my shirt

Catherine's eyes start wandering up and down my body

"Do you like what you see?" I smirk

"Fuck, yeah" she whispers, coming up and kissing me

I kiss back with as much passion as Catherine, bringing my hands to her hips and pulling her close to me

I let out a moan when Catherine brings her hands up to my breasts. Next thing I know, she has my bra off and staring at my fast-rising and falling chest. I lean back in to kiss Catherine but she puts a finger on my lips

"No, take off your undies and turn around for me" she whispers

Oh Good Lord… I smile at Catherine and I remove my undies, kicking them to the side. I see Catherine staring appreciatively at my body

"Turn around for me" she whispers, as her breath catches

So, I slowly turn around for her. When my back is facing Catherine, I feel her naked body pressed against my back with her hands running up my thighs, stomach and then my breasts

I let out a long, strangled moan when Catherine's fingers start on my nipples. I lean back against Catherine

"Oh God, Cath" I say as she starts kissing my neck. I reach my hands behind me and run my hands up her legs and ass

"You taste so good" Catherine says, licking and sucking on my neck

"Mmmmm…" I reply. Catherine is so soft and smooth. I turn around and face Catherine

I run my hands down her body, kissing the spots my hands just were. Catherine is moaning above me. I kiss up her legs, across her stomach, I kiss each nipple and breast before continuing on my quest up her body to her neck, her jaw, her ears, her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and finally her sweet, sweet lips

Catherine rakes her nails down my back, grabs my ass and pulls me against her. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, slightly sucking on the lip. When Catherine opens her mouth, I enter her mouth, slowly and sensually. Catherine moans as our tongues meet.

I turn us around so Catherine is in front of the bed and I lean down and put my hands behind her knees, lifting her up and gently laying her on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

I lay my body across Catherine's, entwining our legs and roaming my hands across her body.

Oh, it's been _**too**_ fucking long! I am trying so hard not to come now.

"Sara, please. I need you" Catherine begs, pulling away from the kiss

"You can usually go for awhile" I smile, running my fingers lightly across her nipples

"Ooooooh…" she moans "Yeah, usually, but it's been awhile. Sara, please!" she begs wrapping her legs around me

"Oh God" I moan loudly as I feel how wet Catherine is up against my stomach. I look into Catherine's eyes. Such a beautiful dark shade of blue, pupils slightly dilated. I love her

"Sara, please…" she begs again

I bring my hand down to her centre, and I can feel her wetness coat my hand. Good God! I slowly enter Catherine with my fingers

"Sara…" Catherine chokes out. I trail my eyes up her beautiful body. Flushed, waiting in anticipation. I reach her eyes and lean my body across hers. I start a slow rock, slowly bringing my fingers in and out

Catherine locks her eyes with mine. They are so beautiful. I look deep into her soul as she looks deep into mine as she enters me with her fingers. I fight to keep my eyes open at the sensation

I lean down and slowly kiss Catherine to convey all the love I'm feeling. I feel Catherine's walls closing around my fingers and I feel myself getting close to the edge, too. I pull away from the kiss and stare at Catherine, keeping up the rocking

"Baby, open your eyes" I whisper

She opens her eyes so slowly. I look deep into those beautiful blue eyes again. I swear I can get lost in those eyes.

"I love you, Catherine" I whisper. Her eyes stay locked with mine, my fingers are pulled in as she reaches her climax. Her pupils dilate, engulfing those beautiful blue eyes in black

"Oh Sara…" Catherine moans, shaking, clutching her free arm around my back, as she's still moving inside of me

I quickly feel my orgasm wash over me. I keep my eyes on Catherine's but I am finding it difficult

"Cat…" I moan, moving against Catherine's fingers, riding my orgasm out

I can't keep my eyes on Catherine anymore. The sensation is overwhelming. I collapse onto Catherine, my head beside hers. I'm breathing deep, trying to get some air into my burning lungs

Once I can breathe again. I open my eyes, and roll over on my side. Catherine is smiling at me

"I love you" she whispers, before giving me a kiss

I can't form any coherent thoughts, so I just smile. At least I can do that

We lay there, while I get my breathing to that of a normal pace. Once it reaches normal, I speak;

"Fuck. Amazing. Wow" I laugh

"I know! Why did we wait so long to have sex again, Sara? It's been a few months! Why?!"

"Don't ask me. I wanted it. Ask yourself that question, you were the one denying this sexy body's needs." I laugh

"If I ever deny you sex again, I give you full permission to tie me against the bed, and fuck me" she says

"That's a deal!" I laugh

* * *

**_Short, but I hope it filled your needs! LOL! I think I may take a slight break from this story and try and write a chapter or two for No One Is To Blame... but who knows... I may still have writers block for the story so it all depends. LOL! Thanks for reading!_**


	9. All Hands on Deck

_**Ok, my apologies for this being a very short update, but I'm unable to sleep. Darn girlfriend... anyhoo... few mentions**_

Raheema - **_So, this is what you requested... hee hee hee... but it's short, I'm sorry. I just couldn't continue writing, or else I think I may have attacked my girlfriend in her sleep... I hope it doesn't disappoint you though_**

iluvdarts - **_Yeah, Cath being tied up and fucked is hot, don't you think?? My apologies on the delay of the update, but this girlfriend of mine, she likes to keep me busy... I decided to write all this sexual frustration I have, considering the girlfriend was passing out from being up for 39hrs! Maybe you could have a word with this girlfriend of mine, eh? ;-)_**

Funnysfun - **_Yeah, this one is much shorter... sorry!_**

SaraLou - **_Yes, I agree! YAY FOR SEX!! _**

GoldenLocks - **_Woot! I'm liked... I'll tell my girlfriend that... lol! _**

Gryffindor620 - **_So you liked the teasing? Maybe you'd like this chapter then? _**

**_So, here it is... again my apologies it's so short... being up for 20hrs, sexual frustration and headache don't go too well together..._**

**_Oh! And I changed the rating from T to M... mainly because of the sex... sorry!_**

* * *

I wake up and turn over to see Catherine in all her glory. Beautiful. But she has awoken a constant desire to be having sex. I scoot myself closer to Catherine and start running my hands down her body, slowly, while kissing her shoulder 

"Cath… honey" I say a little louder than a whisper, continuing my kissing "Baby…"

Ah, she stirs! Her eyes open and look back at me with a smile. God, she's beautiful

"Hey, baby" I say, smiling

"Hey" Catherine replies smiling back and rolls over to face me

"I want you" she says to me, eyes dark

Good God! I think my heart just stopped at those words!

"I want you too, baby" I say, before crushing my lips to Catherine's, moving myself on top of her

I move my hands down to Catherine's breast and Catherine arches into my touch. Catherine quickly grabs one of my hands, bringing them down between her legs

"Fuck, Cath! You're so wet…" I gasp, letting out a moan as I feel her juices coat my hand

"Only for you, baby" she says, looking at me

I don't waste anymore time and I start a journey down her body. I reach her centre. God, she smells so good! I moan at the smell. I move in to get a taste of her arousal

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _Fuck! Our pagers! Not one of our pagers, but both! I groan, I move to get up off the bed

"No. Leave it" Catherine says, voice low with desire. Who am I to deny Catherine?

I move back in to lick Catherine's juices

"_RING! RING!_" Fucking hell! The home phone now! Before I can even move, Catherine speaks

"You move and you're sleeping on the couch. Just fuck me, Sara. No tongue, only your fingers"

I smile, and I thrust two fingers deep inside Catherine

"_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep... I let my fingers do the walking" _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL TECHNOLOGY! We know it's an emergency now. Catherine groans and I look at her apologetically

"It's fine. Answer it" she says, angered and annoyed

"Sorry, baby" and I answer my cell phone "Sidle"

"Sara, it's Grissom. Where are you? You didn't answer your pages or home phone"

"Out" I do not feel like explaining to Grissom that we were about to have sex

"Oh, well. Bombing at that new hotel. 10 dead, 50 injured. All hands on desk" Grissom says

"We'll be there in 15 minutes" I say and hang up

Catherine turns and questions me about the emergency with her eyes

"Bombing. 10 dead, 50 injured. All hands on deck" I jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on.

"I'll go call Nancy" I tell Catherine, as she's getting dressed

I grab the cordless phone on the way down the stairs and dial Nancy's number

"Hey, Sara"

"Hey, Nance… Um…"

"No worries. I'm watching the news now. And I just saw Grissom walk up to the scene about 30 seconds ago. So I knew you were calling" I can almost see that smug look on her face

"Thanks, Nancy" I smile into the phone "We'll… uh… talk to you soon."

"Yeah, be careful. Both Catherine and you. And tell Catherine I'll take Lindsay for as long as this takes"

"Oh, you're a godsend. Thank you, Nancy. I'll tell her. Gotta go! Bye!"

Catherine joins me in a mood. She gets like this when we're in the middle of sex and we're interrupted, meaning she can't finish. She can't stand it when she doesn't get to finish.

"I'm sorry, baby. If it's any consolation… you look totally fuckable and I'll fuck you next chance I get" I say smiling

"Shut up. Let's go" Catherine says, grabbing the keys and walking towards her car

Yep! She's definitely pissed, and I'm so incredibly turned on by that! I think I might need a cold shower at the lab.

* * *

**_As Tag Team says "WHOOP THERE IT IS!" Again, apologies for it being SO short! _**


	10. Petey

**_Here's chapter 10. My apologies ahead of time, but no bitchy Catherine in this chapter. I'm in a good mood, so I couldn't write bitchy. So my reasoning... Catherine can't stay mad around Sara, I mean... it's Sara! Come on! LOL!_**

**_The infamous mentions!_**

GoldenLocks - **_Sorry about the no sex, and no sex in this one... but it's cute... so maybe that can make up for the no sex? (puppy eyes) And I hope my girlfriend hasn't kept me away TOO long... (giggles)_**

iluvdarts - **_Oh, no pent up sexual tension in this chapter, sorry buddy! Yeah, you can talk to this girlfriend of mine, but be nice, eh? She's the greatest person, and I don't think she should be "spoken to" for being tired you know ;-)_**

Raheema - **_You are welcome my dear friend! I would've extended it into this chapter, but my muse wanted to go a different way, maybe next chapter? _**

**_And my apologies... My muse decided to stray away from the hotness, sexual chemistry in this chapter and wanted to go for sadness/cuteness/sweetness type thing. LOL! It is called "Family Vacation" so I need to get SOME "family-orientated" stuff in here, right?? _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The ride to the hotel was quiet. I know Catherine's pissed, but I can't stop smiling. I think it's cute. 

"Stop smiling" Catherine says, trying to sound pissed

"Sorry, baby" I say, still smiling

"If you were sorry, you'd stop smiling"

"True, so I guess I'm not sorry, then" I say, turning to face Catherine trying to think of a subject change for the obvious detest of Grissom at this time "So, we need to start planning this trip to Ontario. I truthfully cannot wait!" Catherine's face softens at my words

"Neither can I. A family vacation!" Catherine smiles

"Well, that's what we are, aren't we?"

"Of course we are, baby!" Catherine says, taking hold of my hand as we continue the ride in a contented silence

* * *

The scene is just awful. The death toll kept getting higher. A few of them are children, too. 

I'm working almost right next to Catherine, taking pictures, bagging and tagging evidence. When I hear a little kid crying. I look up to see Catherine and David who had just turned this lady's body over when the little boy started crying. He must have been no older than 4 years old. Both Catherine and David were in shock, staring in disbelief.

As soon as I saw Catherine's face, I was pulling her into my arms in a split second. I wanted to comfort Catherine, but that little boy's cry was that of a scared cry. He was crying for his Mom. I gave Catherine a kiss on her temple before bending down and picking the little boy up in my arms.

I know I shouldn't have. He could have evidence on him, but right now my only thoughts are 'Fuck protocol! This kid is scared!'

I hold him close to me

"Shhh, little one… it's ok. Shhhhh…." I whisper into his ear

"Mommy!! Mommy!!" he cries, holding onto me. This was breaking my heart.

"It's ok, kiddo… I'm here… I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. It's ok"

I look to Catherine as I really feel out of my depth, not knowing what to do in this situation. I've only ever comforted Lindsay, but she wasn't this young. Catherine is standing there, with a smile on her face and tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. I know I'm doing ok now

The little boy finally calms down, then he looks up at me

"Where's Mommy?" he asks, sniffling and looking at me with sad eyes

I look to Catherine; I don't know what to tell him. I don't want to tell him she's dead, so I tell him what I think might help, for now

"Your Mommy is being helped by the ambulance people" I say, looking at him willing myself not to cry

"I heard a big bang, and then Mommy tells me to lie down but then she jumps on me and she stopped moving. Is Mommy ok?" he asked. Oh dear Lord… the poor kid is going to have nightmares once he finds out she died on him. I try to change the subject

"Can you tell me your name, kiddo?"

"Petey. What's your name?"

"My name is Sara" I say smiling, but then his eyes go wide

"Mommy told me not to talk to stwangers!"

"I'm not a stranger though. We know our names, and I'm a good person. I help put the bad guys away"

I carry Petey outside away from the crime scene, and I sit him on my lap as we sit on the curb

"Are you a police girl?" he asks, eyes sparkling with curiosity

"Not quite, but I do work with the police men"

"Do you have a badge?"

"Not a shiny police badge like that man over there" I say pointing to Brass talking to Warrick "But I do have one"

"Do you carwy a gun, too?"

"I do."

"Can I hold it?" he smiles

"Um. Not a good idea, Petey. They will be heavy for you and they are very dangerous…"

"Oh, ok. Mommy said to stay away from guns. They can kill people."

"She's right."

I look up and see Catherine walking out of the hotel looking for me and I wave to her then she walks towards me

"Hey, baby." She says, sitting down next to me "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, baby. This little one is being good company. Aren't you?" and Petey silently nods

Catherine kneels down to be eye level with Petey

"Hi there. My name is Catherine. What's your name, sweetie?" Catherine asks. Petey looks at Catherine then climbs up my lap and snuggles his head into my neck. Catherine and I chuckle.

"Hey, Petey. It's ok. She's a police girl too. A good girl." I smile and he loosens his hold on me and turns to Catherine

"My name is Petey" he whispers

"Nice to meet you, Petey" Catherine says extending his hand, and Petey smiles and shakes her hand

A paramedic walks up to us

"I'm sorry. But we need to check him over, to make sure he's ok and there's no problems"

"NO!! NO!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!! NO!! NO!!" Petey cries, holding onto me for dear life

"Hey Petey… it's ok. He's a good person too. He makes sick people better. Just like they're doing with your Mommy" I wince, knowing I'm lying to him about his Mom, but I don't have the heart to tell him the truth. "And I'm sure if you're a good boy, he'll let you turn on the sirens" I look up to the paramedic, asking if that was ok with my eyes, and he nodded his head

"Will you be with me?" he asks, quietly slowly releasing his hold on me

"Of course. I'll be right there holding your hand, kiddo." I smile

Then he takes a deep breath, puffs out his chest and says

"I'm a big boy! Ok! I'm weady!" he says, beaming. Catherine and I had to laugh at the cuteness

I pick him up and Catherine puts a hand on my arm and smiles at me. I look into her eyes and see the love she has for me in those eyes, I lean over and give her a sweet kiss.

"I love you, baby" I say, smiling

Then Petey starts giggling

"What's so funny, Petey?" I smile

"You kissed Cath… Catherwin" he giggles "Is she your _gurlfwend_?" I smile and Catherine laughs

"Yes, she is. Now let's get this nice man to check you over." I say walking past Catherine, but she decides to slap my ass

"YEEP!" I yelp, turning around glaring at Catherine but she has a sexy smile on her face, so I smile back

God, I want to fuck her now. Petey can't stop giggling at me, so I ruffle his hair

"Let's go" I say, walking away from Catherine and towards the ambulance

* * *

**_Awww! Look at the cuteness? Did it make you smile and forgive me for no teasing and no sex?? (puppy eyes) Thanks for reading!! _**


	11. No Social Services

**_Ok, so my massive apologies for not updating this story in awhile. I had massive writer's block, then I went to England for a few days, where I then popped the question to my girlfriend. And then when I got back, I just got lazy. So my fault. But I'm updating now, and I'll try to update faster but I can't promise anything... _**

**_The mentions:_**

**csi7 - _Yeah, the sex can wait... but no sex in this chapter again... sorry!_**

**Immi** - **_Uh oh! Look everybody! (points) Immi is going against her angsty self and calling the last chapter cute! No teasing in this chapter... sorry!_**

**Kirky123** - **_I dunno about Petey becoming a definate fixture in their lives... I'll think about that one... thanks_**

**iluvdarts** - **_Seeing Sara's softer side come out, is nice... as for speaking to my girlfriend... well now she's my fiance :-P She hasn't fell asleep on me again, but there is now a little problem with this tiredness... :-P _**

**GoldenLocks** - **_I know you're gonna kill me for leaving this for so long... but here's a new chapter... and you're probably going to kill me since there's no sex in this chapter either... As for the puppy dog eyes and using them on my fiance... unfortunately they don't work. I've tried, many many times... but nope. Nothing. It doesn't get me anything, darn it! I guess I'm not as cute as I thought, hee hee hee_**

**_So, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Petey was an exceptional patient. He cried a little when the paramedics put some rubbing alcohol on his cuts, but he was happy when he got Thomas the Tank Engine band-aids

I stayed until Catherine came out and was finished processing. Then we went back to the lab with Petey, and I was in the break room watching him play the Playstation when Brass came to see me

"Sara… a social worker is coming to pick up Petey until we can locate his family"

"No" I replied

"I'm sorry, Sara, but he has to go"

I am not having him stay in a home until they can locate his family. He'll be scared because he won't know anyone. I need to speak with Catherine

"Brass, can you watch Petey? I'm going to talk with Catherine"

"Sure…" Brass said

So, I kneeled in front of Petey so I was eye-level with him

"Petey, I'm going to go see Catherine for a little bit. But this nice man," I point to Brass while Petey turned to look at him "is going to watch you. His name is Captain Brass. He's a police captain." I smiled when Petey turned to Brass and turned back to me

"OK!" he says beaming, putting the Playstation controller down, and walking up to Brass "Hi, Captain Bwass. My name is Petey"

Brass knelt down to Petey's height "Hi Petey, what game were you playing?"

I left Brass and Petey, while I went in search of Catherine

* * *

I found Catherine in one of the evidence rooms, looking over the debris

I lean against the door frame

"Cath?" I ask

"Hmm?" Catherine replies, continuing to look at the debris

I walk in and lean my back against the table and wait for Catherine to look up at me

"Are you busy?" I ask

"A little, but I can take a break"

"Well, I need to ask you something about Petey"

"Ok…?"

"Well, Brass informed me that Social Services are going to come and get Petey until they can locate his family… and I don't think he should go. He's young and he's going to be scared. He wouldn't know anyone… so… I was wondering if…"

"Of course. You don't have to ask. I know how you traumatic it was for you and I wouldn't expect him to go anywhere else"

"Really?" I ask, surprised

"Yes, really" Catherine smiles at me

"Thank you" I smiled back

"Don't worry about it"

"Well, I'll leave you to process all this. I love you" I gave Catherine a quick kiss before walking back to the break room

The sight I see is quite hilarious. I see Brass on his knees and Petey on Brass's back laughing uncontrollably.

I walk in and hear Brass doing a bad impression of a neighing horse.

As I walk in, Petey sees me

"Sawa!!" he squeals and jumps off Brass's back, running straight for my legs

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have fun with Captain Brass?" I ask, picking him up

"Yeah! Captain Bwass is funny! He was trying to be a howrse, but he didn't sound like one!"

"Well, here's a secret from me to you. Captain Brass is really a dinosaur because he's so old!"

Then Petey erupted into a fit of laughter, then started singing to his own tune

"Captain Bwass is a dinosaw! Captain Bwass is old!"

I looked at Brass, then I put Petey down on the couch and walked over to him

"Catherine and I are taking Petey until his family is located and contacted. So you can call Social Services and say there's no need to come" I said

"Ok, but since I'm an old dinosaur… I don't know how to use a phone" Brass grinned

"Ha ha. So funny, Jim"

"Oh, well I try. So I best get on the phone. Have fun with Petey, he's an adorable kid"

"I know"

Brass leaves and I walk back to Petey

"Hey, Petey. You get to go home with Catherine and I"

"Yeah!" then as if on cue, Petey yawned and his eyes started drooping

"You tired, kiddo?"

"Uh huh…" Petey nodded

"Ok, let's get your…" and Petey nodded off to sleep "jacket on…" I whispered

I put Petey's jacket on and picked him up. He woke up for a few seconds, then he snuggled into me before going back to sleep

I walked to the evidence room that Catherine was last in, as soon as I entered the room, Catherine looked up at me and saw Petey sleeping against me, and she smiled lovingly at me

"I'm gonna go. I'll put him in bed with me so he doesn't wake up and not know where he is" I whisper

"That's fine, baby"

"Do you need picking up after shift or you gonna catch a ride with one of the guys?"

"I'll catch a ride, but thank you, baby"

"Anytime… kick some bad guys butt" I lean over and give Catherine a sweet, loving kiss

"Drive safe"

"I will, baby"

After I place Petey in the car seat, I head for home

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!! I'll try to write another chapter faster... _**


	12. Bedtime Stories

**_My apologies!! This hasn't been updated in AGES!! I've been SO SO busy with life! Getting engaged, then getting married, then moving to England, and getting a job... ah... real life can be a bitch at times, eh? This chapter has been written for MONTHS now, I just haven't had time to type it up! But I am on sick leave right now, so I decided I would type this up and get it up for you readers, before I forget... so... here are a few mentions before the chapter:_**

**kaCSI - _Yeah... I didn't update so fast this time, eh? _**

**bradine - _Sorry, for the lack of updates!! I'm so bad... as for disappointing? I think I've done that by not updating in 9 months (hides)_**

**iluvdarts - _I blame you for my lack of updates... (snickers) But to be kind, you've managed to update since April, so I have no excuse, eh? _**

**Chelsee6 - _Ah, don't worry about going too long without reading new stories... I'm still catching up on stories from MARCH! I'm WAY behind! You'll love Ontario, so I do really consider it! I'm missing Ontario and I've only been gone 6mths! I was watching The Simpsons the other day and they went to Toronto and I was got homesick over it! _**

**CatherineWillowsCSI - _It may seem like I've listen to YOU at this time, considering you only just reviewed a few weeks ago. LOL! But I've been too lazy to update this... it's been waiting to be updated for ages now... _**

**_And to all the new reviewers, thank you! And I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for all the congrats on the engagement, which by no fault of my own, is now a marriage. LOL! I shouldn't have waited so long to update... _**

**_Anyhoo... here it is my fellow readers, please forgive me! _**

* * *

I arrive at home, and I quietly walk up the stairs and place Petey on the bed so I can go in search of some old PJ's of Lindsay's from when she was younger.

I remember that there is a box of old clothes in the attic, so I begrudgingly bring the ladder down that leads into the attic. I really don't like the attic because there are creepy crawlers up in the attics, that give me the heebie jeebies.

I quickly find the box, and sift through the box to find the PJ's

"Pink, pink, pink… geez is there anything _other_ than pink?" I ask myself "…pink, pink, pink, green, pink, pi… hey! Green will do" so I pick up the green PJ's, and put the pink ones back in the box and turn around

"Holy mother of fucking God!" I yelp and fall backwards over the box. I look up from the floor at Petey

"Hey kiddo, you snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting you to be there" I get up and brush myself off

"I woke up and you were gone" Petey frowns

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find some PJ's for you. Do you like green?" I ask, holding up the PJ's

Petey nods and smiles

"Great! Let's get outta here and get you changed" I grab Petey's hand, and walk towards the ladder down from the attic

"Eeeeek!!" I yell and run to the corner of the attic "A centipede! That was a HUGE one!" I look over at Petey who has a very amused look on his face

"You're scared of dentapedes?" he asks

I look at him, embarrassed and nod

"I had a dentapede, but then it died. It was fun watching him. But I didn't know what he eats, so I think that's why he died." Petey said frowning a little "Then! I had a pet spider! Mommy got scared when he got out."

I shudder a little thinking of the pets he's had.

"That's pretty cool, Petey. How about we get you into your PJ's?" I ask, quickly changing the subject

"OK!"

So, we walk into the bedroom

"Can you change yourself, Petey?" I ask, putting the PJ's on the bed

"Uh huh! I'm a big boy!" Petey smiles

"Ok, so you get changed and I'll go into the bathroom and get into mine, ok?"

"OK!"

I walk into the bathroom and change into my boxers and tee and I come into the bedroom to see Petey on the bed with a triumphant smile on his face

"Wow! That was fast, Petey!" I say, pulling back the covers for him to go under

"I said I was a big boy…" Petey replied, as he jumps up top the pillow and dives under the blanket

"I'll be sleeping on the floor, kiddo. So you won't be alone, ok?" I say, as I tuck him in

"Ok" he says, looking up at me with his eyes peeking over the covers

"If you need anything, just let me know"

Petey nods, then I see his eyes filling up with tears and he sniffles

"Hey, what's wrong, kiddo?" I ask, scooting towards him and engulfing him in a hug

"I want my mommy. She always tucks me in, then reads me my favowite stowies, then she sings me the song in the book…" Petey cries

"Well what does she read you? You know, Catherine has a daughter named Lindsay and I'm pretty sure she still has some children books in her room" I say, running my hand up and down his back to calm him down

"She… she… she weads me Goodnight Moon and Wuv You Foweva" Petey says quietly

"Well, you're in luck Petey! I happen to know that those were Lindsay's favourite books when she was a little girl and I know just where she keeps them! Do you want to come with me?" I ask, and he nods solemnly, then he puts his arms up for me to pick him up, and I quickly pick him up and he snuggles into me, putting his thumb in his mouth

We walk into Lindsay's room to her bookcase and I pick up the books

"I want my beddy tear, too" he says quietly

"Beddy tear?" I ask him, confused. He nods and points to the teddy bears that Lindsay has on her bed

"Oh! Teddy bear!" and Petey nods

"Beddy tear."

"Ok, well which one do you want?" I ask and he points to the one that has jeans and a hoody on and I pick that one up and hand it to him

"Fank you…" he says

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now let's get you tucked in"

We walk back into the bedroom and I pull back the covers for him to get under. I sit beside him on top of the covers and I open an arm so he can snuggle into me

"So, which one do you want me to read first?" I ask, looking down at him

"Goodnight Moon, pwease" he says, looking back up at me

I open the Goodnight Moon and I start reading. Once I finish reading, I look down and I see his eyes drooping, so I read Love You Forever. I sing the song whenever it appeared in the book and once I sing the last part, I look down and I see Petey is sleeping against me, and I didn't have the heart to move him, in case he woke up.

"You're really good with him" I hear Catherine whisper from the doorway. I look over and I smile at her

"Hey babe. You're off early" I whisper

"Yeah, I processed the evidence, now I have to wait until I get the results back. Grissom told me to go home and get some sleep." she whispers as she walks into the room and sits beside me on the bed

"I missed you" I say, leaning over to give Catherine a kiss

"I missed you, too" she replies with a smile

I move over to give Catherine more room

"You wanna sleep?" I ask

"Yes! I'm exhausted." she replies "Let me go get into something more comfortable and I'll grab a blanket for the both of us"

"Ok, babe"

I watch Catherine leave and I stare at her ass. It's such a beautiful, sexy ass! I'll never get tired of staring at that ass of hers!

Whilst Catherine is changing, I knew at that exact moment that proposing and marrying Catherine is what I really wanted. I couldn't picture my life with anybody else but her. I also pictured us with a few more little ones running around. Being a perfect family.

"What are you smiling at?" I hear Catherine say as she gets onto the bed and curls up next to me

"Nothing really. Just getting lost in my thoughts"

"Ok. Well, turn off that overactive mind of yours and go to sleep with me" she says

"Anything you say, babe"

I turn over on my side and curl myself into a protective shield around Petey, while Catherine wraps her arms around me from behind

"I love you, Sara" she says, giving the back of my neck a kiss

"Love you too, babe" I bring her hand up to my lips and I kiss her hand

As I'm drifting into a sleep, I can't help but think how great a family we would be.

* * *

**_ I can't guarantee the next chapter will be updated soon or not... I need to get into the mood to write again, but that is slowly coming around... I just need to watch more CSI and I believe it'll come around... Oh! Does anybody know when the new season starts in the States/Canada? I'm asking my mom to record the new series for me and the wife so we can watch it in November... Thanks! _**


End file.
